The present invention relates to the field of drawing liquid from a tank.
Document EP-A-0 758 589 describes a module for extracting fluid that comprises a pump associated with a filter device placed in a baffle-forming double enclosure. Each of the two enclosures has an open side wall to allow ingress of the liquid to be pumped.
The present invention applies particularly, but not exclusively, to transferring additive from a special tank on board a motor vehicle to a fuel tank.
In spite of the large amount of work undertaken in the field of fuels and in particular of fuel additives, few vehicles are presented fitted with means on board the vehicle suitable for injecting an appropriate quantity of additive into the fuel tank.
It seems that is due particularly to the fact that the additive injectors that have been proposed in the past are too complex, too expensive, and not reliable.
The present invention seeks to improve known liquid-drawing devices.
In the context of the present invention, this object is achieved by a liquid-drawing assembly, in particular for fuel additive, the assembly comprising a module comprising a case, a pump disposed with its axis horizontal inside the case, and support-forming means which carry the pump close to the bottom of the case, the assembly being characterized by the fact that the case is constituted by a trough that is upwardly open to form a positive reserve.
According to an advantageous characteristic of the invention, the means forming a support for the pump define a resilient support.
According to an advantageous characteristic of the invention, the support means are formed by a cradle integrally molded in the case.